1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display having a touch screen function, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen function has been recently introduced to the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and skills for realizing various types of user interfaces (UI) have been highlighted. In order to realize the touch screen function, a touch panel for recognizing input information caused by an input means such as a pen or a user's finger is attached to the organic light emitting display panel.
A capacitive touch screen panel detects an input position by measuring a change of capacitance between electrodes of touched positions on the panel. Low contact resistance and sheet resistance are required in order to acquire excellent touch performance from the capacitive touch screen panel. For this purpose, it is possible to reduce the sheet resistance by increasing thickness of the electrode, but in this case, transmittance of light is deteriorated because of the thickened electrode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.